Luca Orlem/Transcript
Day 1: Gedonelune Joke 1 ---- :Scene: Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy seen from far. ---- I finally arrived in Gedonelune after travelling there by train for a day. ---- :Scene: The academy front gate. ---- Liz Hart (MC): "Wow...!" Before my very eyes was Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, the school that I dreamed of for so long. Liz: "I'm actually.. a student here..." Acceptance Letter: "What do you think? Isn't it incredible?" Liz: "It most definitely is not just incredible...!" "It's a hundred times more amazing than I ever thought possible! This feels like a dream..." My hear pounded in excitement. All of my hopes and dreams depended on the upcoming school life. Acceptance Letter: "This isn't the time to be daydreaming. Things are going to get rough from here." Liz: "That's okay! Since I will definitely become a wonderful mage!" Acceptance Letter: "Hmm... Well, do your best, then." (He's looking down on me...) Acceptance Letter: "...Now then, my duties end here." Liz: "Huh?" Acceptance Letter: "It was a long journey, but the liveliness kept me from getting bored." "Well, Fare-thee-well." Liz: "Huh... Hey, wait!" In an instant, the acceptance letter let out a puff of smoke and returned to being a normal piece of paper. It fluttered down into my hand. Liz: "...Mr. Acceptance Letter, you could have at least let me say goodbye." (He was a little smug, but it's kind of lonely without him around...) Liz: "Thank you for bringing me this far..." I muttered that to the acceptance letter that was now only a mere piece of paper and rolled it up in my hand. Liz: "So... now what...?" I restlessly looked around the surrounding area. Liz: "...W-Where am I suppose to go?" (Mr. Acceptance Letter... It would have been nice if you told me that before turning back to paper...)) (There shouldn't be any lessons today, so I should head to the dorm first...) 2 ---- :Scene: Botanical Garden. ---- Liz: "This place is huge... I wouldn't expect any less of the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy." I appeared to be in the botanical gardens. There were many trees and beautiful flowers blooming everywhere. Liz: "To be admitted into such a beautiful academy such as this must mean I'm still dreaming..." I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. I could still smell the faint scent of flowers in the air. Liz: "Hmm... So it really isn't a dream." (I really am here... here at the magic school I always admired...) ???: "Squee." Liz: "Huh...?" I felt something suddenly land lightly on top of my head. Liz: "What is it...?" I slowly brought my hand to my head and felt something fluffy... Liz: "W-What is this...?" ???: "Squee!" Liz: "WAH! It talked!" ???: "Squee!" This time it licked my finger. Liz: "Whah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's alive!" In a panic, I tried to pry the thing from my head. Liz: "Uggggggggh! Grrr!!" ???: "Squeeeerk!" Liz: "I-It won't come off! Someone help me!" ???: "Pft... Aha ahahahahaha!" Liz: "Hm...?" I looked in the direction of the abrupt laughter I heard. Standing there was a guy wearing the school uniform and laughing as he looked at me. His eyes were such a beautiful emerald green it felt like I could get lost in them. His facial profile was delicate and mature. One ear had a pretty earring the same color as his eyes. (...What a dreamy guy.) ???: "Looks like you're having some trouble there?" The guy approached me laughing. 3 Liz: "U-Um, are you a student here?" ???: "Yeah, what's it to you?" Liz: "P-Please do me a favor and get this thing off my head!" ???: "What? No way. It looks like it might bite." Liz: "HUH?! Something that scary is on my head?!" ???: "Quite fearsome. It's baring its fangs and has claws sharpened to a fine point... A fierce creature indeed." Liz: "What...?! N-No way! Please just get it away from me!" ???: "Squeeee...!" Liz: "GET.OFF.OF.ME!" ???: "Pft...hahaha..." He held his stomach as he bent forward in laughter. (Don't just laugh, help me already!) Liz: "Gah...!" ???: "Squee!" The hand tugging at the creature suddenly became lighter as something slipped off my head. Liz: "Ah...!" (I got it off...) Just as I thought that, it fell in front of my face. ???: "Squee?" Before my eyes was a creature with eyes rounded like acorns, pink fluffy fur and a tiny body... Liz: "W-What is this thing...?! I-It's so cute!" Before I knew it, I was hugging the creature and rubbing my cheek against its fur. Liz: "It's so cute! Super cute! Adorable!" ???: "Squee!" ???: "From what I can see, looks like a Carbuncle to me." Liz: "Carbuncle?" ???: "Never heard of them? It's a magic creature." Liz: "A magic creature..." ???: "If you're going to be a student here you should at least know that much." ???: "Okay, let's have a little quiz." Liz: "Huh...? A quiz?" ???: "Carbuncles are often compared to a certain jewel. What jewel is that?" :"Garnet" ::Liz: "Is it to garnet...?" ::???: "Correct! You know your stuff." ::Liz: "Yay!" :"Diamond" ::Liz: "Isn't it a diamond?" ::???:"Too bad, the correct answer was garnet." ::Liz: "Oh, really?" :"Sapphire" ::Liz: "It's sapphire!" ::???: "Absolutely wrong. The correct answer is garnet." ::Liz: "Aw, it is...?" (I got it wrong...) :"Emerald" ::Liz: "Isn't it emerald?" ::???:"Too bad, the correct answer was garnet." ::Liz: "Really? I just learned something new! (Speaking of jewels...) I cannot but help looking at the earring shining at his ear. (Wearing an earring on one ear... could it mean that...) (Well, I've only met him today. It might be rude to ask him, wouldn't it?) ???: "...Hmm? What are you looking at? ...Oh, are you looking at this?" Seemingly noticing my gaze, he tilted his head so that I could see his earring better. ???: "*Chuckle* I know what you're thiking. But I'm not wearing this to state THAT." Liz: "I-I didn't mean to...!" (...I sure was curious, though...) ???: "I've been made to wear it ever since I could remember. So why should I stop wearing it, you know?" "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I happen to love girls." "Especially a cute one like you." Liz: "Haha, is that so..." (He seems a bit... shallow?) ???: "You're also an interesting one, too. It's really rare that a Carbuncle gets attached to a human that quickly." ???: "IT's a magic creature that possesses moon-based power. That one's kind of odd, though. They're usually white." 4 Carbuncle: "Squeee...!" As though it were mad, the Carbuncle's fur stood on end trying to look menacing. Liz: "Looks kinda mad?" ???: "Maybe because I said it's odd?" Carbuncle: "Squee...!" Liz: "Seems like it..." Liz: "Ah, I know!" Liz: "Hey, Mr. Carbuncle? Where did you come from?" The Carbuncle's eyes turned perfectly round as it looked up when I tried talking to it. Liz: "I'm asking where you came from?" Carbuncle: "Squee?" Liz: "W-h-e-r-e d-i-d y-o-u c-o-m-e f-r-o-m?" Carbuncle: "Squee-queee?" (Now that's weird... I can't communicate with it?) ???: "...What're you doing?" Liz: "Hm? Ah... Hey, don't look at me like I'm crazy!" Liz: "I can use magic to communicate with animals, so..." The Carbuncle suddenly ran off as I was trying to explain. Liz: "Ah...!" It entered the thicket and disappeared somewhere. Liz: "Aaw, it left. I wanted to become friends with it too..." "I wonder why it didn't work... I can communicate with most animals and small magic creatures..." ???: "Hmm. So you have the magic ability to understand animals and magic creatures..." 5 ???: "Liz Hart. So you're the newly admitted student?" Liz: "What...?! How did you know my name?" ???: "From this." Saying that, he held out my acceptance letter. ???: "You dropped this when the Carbuncle latched itself to your head." Liz: "Th-Thanks..." ???: "That aside, quite the rare ability you've got there. Like Serge Durandal." Liz: "Like Serge?! Really?! I really look up to Serge!" ???: "Hmm..." Liz: "But is it really all that rare of an ability to be able to communicate with magic creatures and animals?" ???: "Well, there's no denying it's not commonly heard about." Liz: "I see..." (I didn't know it was that rare of an ability...) (I thought there would be more people with the same ability at a school like this...) Liz: "Ah, that's right. What's your name?" ???: "Me? My name is Serge Durandal." Liz: "So your name is Serge Durandal, I see..." "..." "..." "Wait, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?!" Serge: "M-My ears..." Liz: "Ah, I-I'm sorry Are you really him...?!" "That's amazing...! I can't believe THE Serge Durandal I always admired is right in front of me...!" Serge: "I'm surprised too. To think I would meet with a fan in a place like this." Liz: "U-Um would you be willing to shake my hand?" Serge: "Of course." Serge gladly put out his hand. Liz: "Wow..." Heart pounding, I took his hand; he returned my grip with a firm handshake. Liz: "Thank you very much!" Serge: "It's nothing, don't mention it. If you like I can give you my signature too?" Liz: "Will you really?!" "I-I'll find a pen and a paper right now..." Saying that I dug through my bag... Serge: "Pft... HAHAHA!" Liz: "Huh...? Is something the matter?" Serge: "Sorry, sorry. It's a lie, I was joking." 6 Liz: "What?! You lied to me...?! You aren't Serge?!" ???: "Nope, I'm not. I guess I'm just your boring run of the mill poor student." Liz: "..." ???: "Don't look at me like that! Please? It was just a little joke." :won't forgive you." ::Liz: "I won't forgive you." ::???: "I said I'm sorry. I'm apologizing for it!" ::Liz: "I really admire Serge a lot...! You're terrible...! ::???: "I really am sorry. It's just a little Gedonelune joke." ::Liz: "...There's no joke like that here." ::???: "Ahaha, you could tell?" ::Liz: "Geez..." :whatever." ::Liz: "Well, whatever." ::???: "You'll forgive me? You're so nice!" ::Liz: "It was just a joke, right?!" ::???: "Yup, it was! I figured you'd be nervous form just getting here so I wanted to lessen that for you." ::Liz: "Th-Thanks..." ::(Sounds like a lie to me... He looks like he's really enjoying himself after all.) (He seems like a flippant kind of guy...) Liz: "So, are you really a student here?" ???: "That part is true. Come on, don't look at me with eyes full of doubt." Liz: "...On a side note, what is your magic ability?" ???: "My magic ability? Heh heh, mine is pretty incredible." Liz: "Really?! What is it?!" ???: "I can tell everything about a person just by looking at them." Liz: "What?! You can do that?!" ???: "Yeah, for example..." ???: "You're from the village Reitz, right?" Liz: "H-How did you know that?" ???: "You're 5'2 tall. Your three sizes, starting from the top, are 31, 23, 32. Your weight--" Liz: "Nooooooooo! S-Stop it! Don't say anything more than that!" "H-H-Ho-How...?! How come you even know my three sizes?!" ???: "Didn't I just say I know everything?" "Also, you just arrived at the academy. So, am I wrong?" Liz: "A-Amazing...! You got everything right..." ???: "Isn't it? So? Don't you think my ability is incredible?" Liz: "Yeah! It's incredible! There really are a lot of wizards out there with all different types of abilities, huh!" ???: "I know other things too." "For example... The snack you had today in the train was a cupcake filled with cream, right?" Liz: "What?! You even know that?! So cool!" ???: "Heh heh..." Liz: "Hm...? What's wrong?" ???: "By the way, this is something I can tell without using my ability." Liz: "Hm...?" ---- :Scene: Close-up of Luca's CG 1, focus on Luca's lip Saying that, he approached me and smoothly stretched his hand towards my face. I was captivated by his finely chiseled face as it drew towards me. Liz: "U-Um...?!" Liz: "" ???: "" Carbuncle: "Squee!"